Sleeping with Boys
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: Haruno Sakura knew she wasn't the luckiest girl in the world. Still... she hadn't expected her dorm room to erupt in flames! To make matters worse, the boarding school Sakura's at has no more free rooms! Except... a room full of boys. Pranks, laughter, and drama ensue. Rated for language, some content, and teenage shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: meh-new story. I should update others, I know. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Sigh. **

**Summary: Haruno Sakura**** knew she wasn't the luckiest girl in the world. Still... she hadn't expected her dorm room to erupt in flames! To make matters worse, the boarding school Sakura's has no free rooms! Except- a room full of boys. Pranks, laughter, and drama ensue. SasuSaku**

* * *

.

.

.

Sleeping with Boys

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fires and Dorms**

* * *

I felt like shooting myself in the face.

In theory.

...Kind of.

It wasn't that I wanted to stop living or anything. In fact, I was all about life. It was just that I was currently in one of those situations that make a girl wish for a hideous monster to burst in through the window, with barred teeth and growling ravenously as he kidnapped her. I mean, who knows? The beast could possibly take the girl to the woods and morph back into an attractive young man who needed True Love's First Kiss to remain human forever and-

"Sakura, are you listening to me?" Not at all. But I didn't say that. One required a certain amount of tact when dealing with the temperamental headmistress, Senju Tsunade. I just looked up from my scuffed up combat boots to meet the expressive eyes of the headmistress. She looked pissed, though I guess I could understand why. It wasn't everyday that a girl set her dorm room on fire. Though in my defense, I'd had no clue that the bed was so flammable- otherwise, I'd never have dreamed to set my brand new straightener down on it. I mean, come on- it was from _Yuki City. _Who would purposefully destroy a flat iron from _Yuki_?

"How exactly did this fire start again?"Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes at me as she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and returned my gaze to my shoes. They, like the rest of my tattered pajamas, were covered in ash and soot. They smelled, too. Just looking at the destroyed clothing made my bottom lip tremble. Tsunade noticed. "Ah, shit," Tsunade muttered. Louder, she called for her secretary, Shizune, and immediately after, the black haired receptionist entered Tsunade's office. I refused to look at her, though, for I was still trying to keep the tears in. I hated crying in front of people.

"Is everything alright, Tsunade-Sama?"

"No, everything is not alright," Tsunade snapped. "This student practically burned her room down!" Which meant all of my clothes, make-up items, had just went up in smoke. Literally. I moan escaped from my lips.

"I'm sure it was an accident, Tsunade! You and I both know that Sakura is a good student." A good, currently homeless student. "Besides, Sakura's room is in a wing set up for renovation in the summer. That's indirectly, less work for you." I glanced up to see Tsunade's reaction. The woman was stroking her chin thoughtfully, thinking over Shizune's wise words. "And we now know that the students on that floor know how to file out of a building during an actual fire," Shizune added, glancing over at me. I gave her an appreciative smile because, really, it was nice that she was helping me out. Now Tsunade just had to speak up...

"Alright, I won't expel you." My eyes widened in relief, than fear. She'd been considering kicking me out? I immediately thought of the horror had that been the case. My dad would make quick work cutting off my hair and shipping me to the nearest boot camp. "It's discipline" he'd insist. But just because _he _was capable of ripping a car in half didn't mean _I _was. So getting expelled was a big 'no-no'. The fact that it wasn't an option made me sigh in relief. "Hold on there, Sakura. Just because you're not expelled doesn't mean you're not in a heap of trouble." Damn it. "You have to pay for the expenses it will take to clean up your room, which means getting a job, probably at a restaurant around campus." Okay, I could handle a job. "And then there's the fact that you now lack a place to sleep."

"Isn't there another dorm for me to be in? My friend, Ino, could let me stay with her," I suggested, but Tsunade was shaking her head.

"All the dorms are full. Singles, doubles, triples... you name it, it's taken." No. _No_. This couldn't be happening.

"But if I don't have a dorm, where will I sleep?" I asked, hating how my voice grew small, but fully aware that there was nothing I could do to change it. Tsunade was silent for a moment as she considered this, her eyes never leaving my face. I squirmed under the scrutiny and immediately slid down a bit in my chair. I was so screwed. I was probably going to have to go home anyway due to lack of room. Which meant I was going to boot camp. Which meant I was going to lose my hair.

And I loved my hair. It was pretty, pink, and most importantly _long_. Cutting it off would be like murder.

Sob.

"Well," Tsunade began, "there is _one _dorm open..." My ears perked up and before I could restrain my joy, I was up and practically pressing my nose against Tsunade's.

"There is! Where is it?"

"Room 618." I heard Shizune cough and looked to see if she was alright. She had a questioning gleam in her eyes as she looked to the clip board in her hand.

"Tsunade-Sama... room 618 is a boys' dorm. Sakura can't room in there!" A boys' dorm? I blinked as I thought over the number. 618. Yea, it made sense. The floor levels went by gender. Level 1 was for girls, 2 for boys, 3 for girls, 4 for boys, etc. And the sixth floor, where room 618 resided, was a place for boys.

"I know what it is," Tsunade was saying, "But if Sakura wishes to stay with us, it's her only option." Tsunade looked to me. "You're free to move in whenever you like." Whenever I like? Whenever I _like_?

"But I can't room with boys! Isn't that against the law?" Alright, that might've been a bit dramatic. But I couldn't help it! Tsunade was trying to ruin my life! I mean, it wasn't that living with a bunch of guys was a _bad _thing. I was just concerned about what everyone would say. Like 'oh, Sari's such a slut, she's rooming with guys'. And I knew first hand the true power of rumors, thanks to TV shows like Gossip Chicks, which I watched religiously every Wednesday with a blanket and a tub of cookie-dough ice cream.

"Nowhere in the school rules does it state that a female can't room with males... as long as there is an adult chaperon in the room. And lucky for you, room 618 _does _have an eighteen year old in it." Shizune scratched her chin.

"Tsunade, another student doesn't really classify as an adult-"

"Sai's old enough to drink, so he's old enough to watch over a fifteen-year-old girl."

"Sixteen," I corrected, which seemed to go right over Tsunade's head.

"Don't worry, Shizune. And Sakura, too, for that matter. The boys in room 618 are completely and utterly harmless." Maybe I was feeling a little optimistic. Or maybe a little more gullible. But after hearing a hint of sincerity in Tsunade's voice, I began to relax. Just a bit. Enough so that I reclined back into the chair I rested in and put a smile on my face. Sure it was forced, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Alright," I sighed, "I guess it could be worse. May I ask who I'm rooming with?" Tsunade nodded to Shizune. The black haired woman looked to her clipboard, flipped a few pages and cleared her throat.

"Room 618 holds Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai."

Well. They didn't sound _too _bad. Maybe Tsunade was right. Maybe they were harmless...

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**Meep! Review por favor! Think of the children!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This is kind of a gift for the 8 reviews, 5 favs, and 14 follows. I wasn't planning on updating until Thursday, but the homework was slight (miracle or miracles, thank you Jesus!) and I felt like a reward was due. Even though this isn't really a reward. It's just a chapter to a story that some weirdo rights in his basement.**

**JK, I'm not a weirdo. Or a man. I don't even have a basement, lol. I'm sorry I lied. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything... well. The fact that I'm starting the sentence with that should kind of clue you in, huh?**

* * *

.

.

.

Sleeping with Boys

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mall and The Jerk**

* * *

"You're going to be staying in room _what_?" I cringed at the high-pitched squawk that was my best friend's voice as I pulled yet another shirt off the rack.

"618." Ino blinked her large blue eyes. A few seconds later, she made a face.

"Don't you mean 518 or something? Level six is-"

"A level for boys, _I know_." Tell me why it felt like I'd been saying the same thing over and over since Ino and I had decided to go clothes shopping that day after classes. Or after Ino's classes. Since I'd been in a pretty traumatic situation that morning- what with the fire and all- Tsunade let me go through the day without school. It actually made me doubt that she was a harpy from hell. Just a little bit anyways.

"You can't sleep in the same room as boys. You'd probably kill them all before morning," Ino mused as she fingered a turtle neck. The blonde was convinced they were back in style. I was convinced that they would _never _be back in style. To each his own, I suppose, even if 'his own' is completely wrong and very uncomfortable. Cough, cough.

"I'll be fine," I said to Ino, who was shaking her head. Whether it be at the price tag of the turtleneck or at me, I wasn't exactly sure.

"You don't know the first thing about guys, Sakura." Apparently she'd been shaking her head at me. I grimaced as I walked across the vibrant store to the bottoms section with Ino trailing behind me. Staring longingly at the turtleneck, mind you. _  
_

"I know stuff about guys."

"Like?" Um...

"They... eat a lot."

"Wow, you've astounded me with your knowledge yet again." I glared over my shoulder.

"Shut up."

"You love me."

"I use you." Ino rolled her eyes then.

"You're also really uptight. What guys want to hang around that?" I didn't answer. Ino had already made up her mind that I was screwed, so what was the point with arguing? "Aw, Sakura." Ino was at my side in a second, her hand resting lightly on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "I didn't meant to offend you, I was just-"

"Saying that I know nothing about guys? Yea, I know." Ino pouted. It was enough to generate guilt in my gut, but _not _enough to make me apologize. Instead, I changed the subject. "So how much do you think this," hold up a grey off the shoulder sweater, "costs?" Ino inspected it- as she feels the need to approve my clothing before I purchase it- before shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Check the price tag." Which meant she approved. I smiled a bit as I slung it over my arm (now growing weary with the load I was carrying, woe is me) and told Ino that I was ready to go pay. As we walked towards the cashier, I thought about the fact that a good thing about my belongings burning to ash was that I now had an excuse to go shopping and actually buy good clothing. I didn't have to think about what matched what or the fact that I still had enough shirts so I didn't really _need _anything. I had a right to do a little splurging that day.

So maybe that gave me a little confidence that this situation, no matter how dire it had seemed earlier that morning, was actually a blessing in disguise. Even if that blessing was just 'Sakura-getting-a-revamped-wardrobe-and-learning-a-thing-or-two-about-the-human-male-species'. It was still a blessing. And I was feeling pretty dang grateful about it.

Until, of course, we arrived to room 618.

* * *

"I can't do this. Ino, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Sakura. Guys aren't that bad." What? I turned a hopeful gaze on Ino.

"Would you maybe wanna trade places with me?" Ino snorted.

"What? Hell no! I'm what you call a 'hot girl'. 'Hot girls' don't hang around a bunch of guys or else they become a 'slutty girl'."

"...So what you're saying is... you're too hot to hang around guys..."

"A lot of guys," Ino corrected.

"And... I'm _not _hot so I _can _hang around a lot of guys."

"Exactly!" It took her a moment to realize her mistake. "Wait, Sakura, you know I didn't mean it like that." I leaned my backpack- it was one of the few things that I'd managed to get before running out of my blazing dorm room along with my makeup bag, lap top, undies, and cell phone. because let's face it; if my phone burned up in that fire... goodbye Sakura. "I only meant that you're not hot. Like, there's a difference between cute, pretty, hot, beautiful and gorgeous. You're like the pretty girl in the back of math class who _could _be hot but is too feminism to care."

"Versus you, the hot girl who cares too much about her looks to rely on any natural beauty you have?" Ino glared at me.

"Touche." I smirked. "We've been standing in this hallway for quite some time... are you ready to go in yet?" I shrugged my shoulders in an indifferent manner... even though on the inside I was freaking out. There was no way I was ready to face the unknown before me. It wasn't like I was mentally retarded when it came to guys... it was just that I had never bothered to get along with them, learn how their brains worked. Sure, I knew I liked some things guys did as I refused to be too girly and too weak but... I liked being the strong girl. Emphasis on the GIRL. "I can tell you're freaking out," Ino pointed out.

"No you can't."

"Only I can."

"You're pores are huge."

"Smaller than your minivan size ass."

"Please. You wish you had half the booty I do."

"I don't recall wanting to be the size of a walrus."

"Do you also not recall that trip to Suna?" Ino faltered. I'd gotten her there.

"You swore you'd never bring that up!" Ino shouted. A bright red colored her cheeks and within seconds, she was hollering at me. "Sak-u-ra, does a pinky promise mean _nothing _to you! Gawd, you can't keep doing this to me, because one day I won't be able to take it and I'll just die from the meanness overload!Do you want me to die, Sakura? DO YOU!?" I'd been opening my mouth to respond when a new voice interuppted us.

"Would you two ladies kindly **_shut the hell_ up**!?"

Silence.

And then:

"Um, what's your problem?" I snapped, turning my glare on the teenager who was approaching Ino and I. I'd expected Ino to say something, as well. Usually, Ino backed me up whenever idiots decided to mess with us. But at that moment, she remained suspiciously quiet. Oh, well. I could handle this emo-looking jerk myself (okay, I'm aware of the fact that just because people wear all black they're not emo, but the kid was wearing a sour look on his face... that counted, right?)

"My problem is the two idiot girls screaming in the hallway," the kid snapped. His eyes seemed to darken as he spoke, showing everyone just how irritated he was. If I'd been any less bold, any more fearful, I probably would've been as silent as Ino (who I had decided really needed to explain the sudden choke when the confrontation ended). But seeing as I wasn't, I upped the attitude and started for the guy before me.

"At least I don't drown myself in cologne and hair gel in hopes to snag shallow girls. And yea, I can smell you from here. You're practically a fire hazard." Okay, I _probably _shouldn't have been cracking jokes about fire considering my situation, but I couldn't resist.

"Sorry, not everyone wants to smell forest troll."

"Oh, so I've been demoted from 'idiot' to 'troll'? I'm so hurt."

"I don't care what you are, just get out of my way!" Alright, my patience was reaching a dangerously low level. This kid, whoever he was, was literally dancing on my last nerve. And my last nerve was NOT a place one wanted to be caught dancing on when I lost it. Oh, no.

"Who do you think you are?" I snapped. The guy crossed his arms as he closed the space between us. He bent towards me enough so that our noses were practically touching, so that I was looking directly into his cold, black eyes.

"My name is Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke. And if you do not get out of my way in two seconds, I will _get _you out of my way."

Uchiha...

Sasuke...

Uchiha.

Sasuke.

Uchiha...Sasuke...

...

Uchiha Sasuke.

My first thought upon realizing who I was talking to:

_Ah, dammit. That explains why Ino hasn't said anything._

I looked over to where she stood and wasn't surprised to see that irritating dreamy look in her cerulean eyes. Because I'd been arguing with an Uchiha. Uchiha boys were the equivalent to cheat-sheets on extremely hard tests- everyone wanted one. Sure, most didn't even have the guts to look at one, but that didn't change the facts at all. And since I had just screamed at an Uchiha meant that I had done the unthinkable. I was supposed to be reduced to a puddle when I looked at him. Actually, I hadn't really looked at him before, since I was so mad. Upon closer inspection, I was upset to see that, like all Uchihas, this one was very attractive.

...And then the other, worse thought popped into my mind:

_This jack ass's name is Sasuke. As in he has the same name as my roommate. As in..._

"Wait a minute," I said, holding a hand up to the black clad boy in front of me. "Is your room number 618?" The question, devoid of rage and lowered to a volume used in normal conversation, threw the kid off.

"Yea?" He seemed unsure of what I was getting at. I was willing to bet ten bucks that Tsunade never told the tenants of 618 they'd be getting a new roommate... let alone that said roommate had a 'v' where they had a 'p'. Naturally, this worried me. I mean, I didn't want to be living with a guy that'd I'd been about to castrate seconds before. The worry silenced me, something that concerned Ino enough out of her hot guy induced stupor.

"I think what Sakura is trying to say is... she burned down her room, there's no more, so ipso facto... She's your new roommate!" Sasuke glanced towards Ino, first out of confusion, then out of shock. His eyes then traveled back to me. He looked me up. He looked me down. And then, just as slowly, his lips parted.

"Oh."

* * *

**And scene:D**

**A SPECIAL THANKS to:**

**-Serena Grace (omg, the brown hair was a type... it was meant to be long though, and you are NOT far off my friend)  
.Black  
-Culpa  
-SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki  
24kk  
-ino8  
-Shadow Wolf  
-and last and least (I joke, I joke, I kid, I kid) StoryLover95!**

**Thank you for all who reviewed, favorited, alerted, whatever you did-ed, because YOU (yes you) make my rainbow a colorful thing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: We're going to pretend that the last time I updated was NOT three months ago. But I'm on Spring Break, so I'm gonna try to update a lot more. I can't say after this week I'll have a lot of time (after school practice starts soon) but after April 23****rd****, I should be able to get back to regular updates:D**

**That aren't every three months….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything... well. The fact that I'm starting the sentence with that should kind of clue you in, huh?**

* * *

.

.

.

Sleeping with Boys

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Roomates**

* * *

Ino and I were resting on the sofa bed in 618 with a very frustrated Uchiha pacing before us. It was a pretty large room, though I suppose it had to be to house three (four if you included me) people. The furniture looked kind of expensive, and I was pretty sure there was a flat screen TV in the other room… I wonder who paid for that. Probably the Uchiha. Speaking of him… my eyes drifted to where he was fuming.

"I can't believe Tsunade gave us a girl roommate and didn't even _tell _us," Sasuke was muttering, continuing on his frustrated walking. He'd been going on like that for about ten minutes, and while it had been amusing at first, it had gotten very boring, very quickly. So, as the good person I was, I spoke up in an attempt to comfort him.

"Get over it, Uchiha. I'm your new roommate. Can't be the first time you slept with a girl, right?" The withering look Sasuke gave me put a smile on my face. Said smile faltered a bit when Ino's bony elbow dug into my stomach. "Ow! _I-no_!" The girl ignored me, grinning at Sasuke with one of her thousand-watt-grins.

"I apologize for Sakura," Ino began, "we've been meaning to get her drug tested for a long time!"…Kay.

"I'm not the one hopped up on dietary pills half the time."

"Yea, cuz you're too busy overdosing on steroids."

"At least the guys at Suna-" A hand slapped over my mouth so fast, not only did it surprise me, but Sasuke stopped pacing to see who had smacked whom. When he saw that Ino had just pressed a hand on my face to shut me up, he shook his head.

"You guys are weird," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yea, we don't exactly care about your opinions, so…"

"I do, Sasuke-kun! Sakura's just bitter!" I glared at Ino.

"I'm not bitter!"

"Sure, you're not…" I opened my mouth to say something but was ultimately interrupted by the sound of a door banging open.

"Oi! Teme! We're home!" A blonde haired boy with vibrant blue eyes entered the room, soon followed by another dark haired teen with all-black clothing. He shared a bit of a resemblance to Sasuke, I realized, and his shirt did a horrible job of covering his abdomen.

His very nice, sculpted abdomen. His face wasn't too bad either. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see that Ino was beginning to form her flirtatious smile.

"Who are these girls, Sasuke? More whores?" The smile melted off her face.

"Um, whores?" Ino squawked. "I am _not _a whore!" The dark haired boy looked to Ino, studying her silently.

"But Naruto explained to me that whores are females scantily dressed, and I can see your cleavage too clearly to be socially acceptable. It also doesn't help you that your shorts are too short, and you seem to wear more than the average amount of make up for a girl your age, and-"

"Sai was private schooled before this," the blonde beside him quickly spoke, shoving the pale boy aside. "He doesn't really understand the common graces granted from years of public school. His uncle kept him _really _sheltered, so he doesn't really understand stuff." Ino crossed her arms- though after a self conscious glance at her chest, quickly pulled them down- with a frown on her face.

"Well… he's lucky he's kind of cute, or else I would've torn him to shreds."

"That is unlikely, Whore, for you have considerably less muscle mass than I do-"

"I _said _he's lucky he's kind of cute, or else I would've _torn him to shreds._" Even the sheltered private school kid understood that Ino was not playing around. Instead, he turned his attention back on Sasuke, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, Sasuke, if these aren't whores, who are they?" Sai inquired.

"One of them is our new roommate." The blonde blinked in confusion.

"But they're both girls." He hesitated as he looked us over. "Or is one of them a tranny… I can check!" A suggestive grin formed on his face, and it took me only three seconds to cross the living room and ram my fist into the asshole's stomach, sending him crashing down onto his butt.

"Pervert!" I yelled at him. I would've hit him again, but Ino was quick to pull me back.

"Down, Sakura, you don't need to get into any more trouble," Ino was saying.

Everyone' ears perked at my name.

"Sa…"

"Ku…"

"Ra…?"

The boys shared a brief look before looking back at me again. Sasuke pressed his lips together, the blonde (By the process of elimination, he must be Naruto) tilted his head, and Sai began to smile.

"So you're the girl who burned down her room!" Naruto exclaimed thrusting his index finger at me. Within seconds, he was rolling on the floor laughing at me, and the other two quickly joined in.

As if a girl almost combusting into flames was _funny_.

I crossed my arms at the guys' juvenile behavior. "It's not funny! Stop laughing at me!" When they didn't, I decided it was time to leak out a little more of my anger.

After all, maybe I could _scare _them into silence.

"Stop laughing at me _NOW_!" And as I thought, my technique worked. The blonde immediately sat up, Sasuke straightened up and regained his bastardly-composure, and Sai returned to giving me that weird not-really-smile of his. "_Thank _you."

"You're welcome." I ignored Sai's statement.

"Now. I may have had a little… run in with fire this morning, and upon having nowhere else to go, I have to room with you guys. Now I'm going to be honest, I don't really like boys my age because you all are dirty, loud, and immature, but I think that as long as you stay out of my way and act civil around me, we'll get along just fine, okay?" That didn't sound too bad to me. The boys had to see my reason. Though when I glanced at Ino to see what her opinion was, her face was buried in her palm.

Like… like I messed up or something. Hm…

"Uh, who died and made you Queen Bitch?" Naruto asked, as he got to his feet. Unused to this kind of insulting, I immediately went on the offense, raising my fist menacingly. To my satisfaction, Naruto dove behind Sasuke.

That's right; fear me!

"The Dobe has a point," Sasuke was quick to say. "You can't come in here in _our _room and start ordering _us _around. It really _does _make you seem like a bitch."

"Yea!" Naruto shouted in agreement.

Still hiding behind Sasuke, mind you.

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm being _reasonable_."

"Actually, you're not being reasonable at all. See, reasonable people are practical, logical. And expecting a group of teenage boys to listen to some ugly whore on the first day of meeting"—("_For the last time we are not whores!" _Ino had shouted)—"is anything but logical. It's… it's…"

"It's fucking stupid, that's what it is," Sasuke finished for his friend. I was about two seconds from attacking all of them.

But there were three of them and one of me (Ino wouldn't be caught dead fighting), so I knew a lost battle when I saw one. Still, I turned my nose up in an indignant fashion, and started to walk towards the closest door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To my room. Later, Ino, I need to start organizing my things."

"But that's-"

"I _said _I'm going to my _room!" _And I slammed the bedroom door behind me, making sure to lock it. I pressed my ear against the door. The conversation on the outside was muffled, but I could just make out Ino calling out goodbye to me and the front door opening and closing behind her.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Um, girl?" It was Sasuke.

"I have a name."

"…_Girl…" _This guy wanted to get hit. "You're kind of in my room." I hesitated for a moment to examine my surroundings. Dark blue walls. Boys' clothes strewn across the room. Text books and cologne jammed in a corner.

I really was in Sasuke's room.

Too bad he was an ass, or else I might've actually left.

"I think I'm gonna stay in here, thanks." Sasuke was silent for a moment. Only a moment, though.

"Seriously. Get out of my room."

"Make me." Silence was my response. Hah. I won. A grin just started to pull on my lips when I heard a door open… which had to be impossible because I was looking at the bed room door and—_who the hell was grabbing my waist!? _"Rape!" I hollered as I attempted to kick my assailant (an extremely hard task since he was behind me).

But if I was going down, I was going down fighting.

"Would you shut up, I'm not raping you!" The familiar voice threw me off.

"Sasuke? How the hell did you get in here, you creep!"

"This room's connected to the guest's by a bathroom." Oh. I hadn't known that. "Now get the hell out of my room!" Sasuke ordered as he began carrying me towards the bathroom.

"No! Get yourself out of the room!"

"That didn't make sense!"

"Yea, it did!"

"Stop fighting me!"

"Then let me go!" The two of us continued this until Sasuke had successfully gotten me into the guest's room and thrown me impersonally onto the bed. Before I could claw his eyes out, the teen ran back to his side of the room, making sure to lock the bathroom door. "Hey, Asswipe!" I hollered, banging against the closed door. "My stuff is still in your room!"

"Tough luck, Forehead." Oh!

"How dare you call me that, you Bastard! Open this door this _instant_!"

"Make me," Sasuke hissed back, no doubt to mock me and get under my skin.

It worked, by the way. I fumed back to the guest bed and plunked down. I wasn't about to give up though, _hell _to the no. Because this…

This meant war.

* * *

**Kind of crappy, but I updated and I'm proud :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hey, another update:3 I'm so good. I'm used to writing Victorious stuff as the character Jade West, so this Sakura kind of acts like her... **

**Actually, she acts like Jade a lot (IDK if ya'll know what that is, but if you do, does Sakura seem Jade-ish to you? She does to me). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything... well. The fact that I'm starting the sentence with that should kind of clue you in, huh?**

* * *

.

.

.

Sleeping with Boys

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Growing Pains**

* * *

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

**_Click!_**

"What do you want, Sakura? It's," shuffle, "three in the morning."

"Ino, I need your help."

"What? Did you decide to wax your eyebrows?" Grr.

"My eyebrows don't need waxing!"

"Then what do you want? I need beauty sleep!"

"You remember Suna?"

"Oh-Em-Gee, did you really call me just for _that_?"

"No, no. It's just... that kid Kankuro, do you still have his number?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because I need some creepy puppets. And a lot of them."

* * *

"What do you need all this for at four in the morning anyway?"

"Would it be any less weird if it was noontime?"

"Actually, it would've been."

"...Okay. Then pretend it's noontime."

"Whatever. Why do need my brother's puppets?"

"I know some kids. Now stop asking me questions and help my carry this load upstairs."

"Whatever."

...

...

...

"_Is that Naruto and Sasuke passed out on the couch?"_

"_Yea, I think they fell asleep watching movies or something."_

"_Cute."_

_"I know, right? So you know them?_

_"Yes. Don't particularly like them."_

_"Cool. I'm trying to scare them."_

_"Hm... it'll take more than a few puppets to do that."_

_"It seems like you have something in mind."_

_"That I do. Just... help me out here."_

_"Okidoki." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Wow."_

_"Yea."_

_"Even I'm a little scared and I watched you do this."_

_"I try."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Sabaku no Gaara."_

_"Gaara? I think we're going to get along just fine."_

* * *

I was awoken by three screams. And while I usually hated when someone woke me up in the morning, that particular day, I wasn't upset. In fact, I wore a large grin on my face as I exited the guest room that day. Though I admit that I did flinch a little at the sight of the creepy puppets. Seeing all of the ketchup oozing from them didn't help with my nerves either, but I'd been expecting this. The three jerk-wads, though, had not.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke demanded as he placed a hand to his chest as if trying to regain his breath. Sai, who'd become as white as a piece of paper, was resting the back of his head against a nearby wall, silently and fearfully appraising the puppets that had been carefully placed around the room. Naruto was curled into fetal position, muttering something about being too pretty to be eaten.

Um.

I walked further into the living space, a large grin on my face.

"You guys are too adorable, getting scared by wittle, ole, puppets." The three glared at me.

"Did you put this shit here?" Sasuke demanded with his fists on his hips.

"Oh, I dunno," I said, rolling my eyes to the cieling, "maybe they're here to haunt you."

"You're pretty sick and twisted do you know that," Naruto shouted at me.

"Oh, I know. Maybe now you three will know better than to mess with me."

"We didn't do anything to you," Sai spoke up.

"Um, locking my stuff in your room, calling me an ugly whore, and being an all around pervert _is _doing something last time I checked," I snapped at them. "Now apologize, or else I will think of a new horrible prank that will make you very unhappy for a _very_ long time."

"Or," Sasuke spoke up, "_you _can apologize before _we _make _you _unhappy."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my slippers over here." And with a final laugh, I headed back to my room, making sure to slam the door in the process. Only... I'd forgotten to retrieve my belongings yet again.

Damn it.

Even more so since I was pretty sure Sasuke didn't exactly want to give me my stuff back due to my little prank. I frowned at my current dilemma. I seriously hadn't thought that through.

Okay, okay. Maybe I could just sneak through the bathroom and retrieve it myself. Surely the boys would still be cleaning up the mess I made, so they'd all be none the wiser. It was either that or swallow my pride and ask Sasuke. Which I wasn't going to do.

I made my way across my room and through the bathroom, gingerly turning the door handle that led to Sasuke's room. Thankfully, it was unlocked. I'd jumped over one hurdle. Now to make sure the Uchiha wasn't in his room. I pushed the door open a little bit.

So far, so good.

I opened it a little wider, and I could just see my bags, resting on the wall across the room.

Funny. I didn't remember putting them there.

Despite the sudden twisting of my stomach, I continued bravely on to my stuff-

Only to have my face attacked by something white and creamy. The over all surprise of the substance sent me to the floor, screaming unintelligible things about rape and murder.

"Tsh, why do you keep assuming someone's raping you? You're not nearly pretty enough." Um, bastard much? I glared up at my would-be rapist- Mr. Duck-Ass himself- and proceeded to give him a universal, unfriendly gesture.

"What the hell is on my face?" I demanded, pressing a finger against my cheek. It felt creamy and grainy all at the same time. _What the hell was this? _The smirk on Sasuke's face sent a wave of heat through me. I really hated that smirk.

"It's pie."

Pie.

_Pie_?

"Why the hell did you throw a pie at me? Where did you even _get _a pie!?" Sasuke grinned.

"Some girls really like me."

"Or some girls really like how easy you are." Sasuke didn't respond to that one- though he did glower a bit- and instead looked over my head. "Besides, pies aren't even that bad. As far as pranks go, it's incredibly juvenile and outdated." Sasuke's eyes rested on me once more before he turned his smirk back to the door way.

"Oh, Aniki! What a surprise!" Aniki? Too curious to not do so, I followed Sasuke's gaze to his doorway, which was inhabited by the so-called brother.

Worst.

Mistake.

Ever.

The boy- or was he a man- was probably the most attractive person I'd seen since... well... _ever_.

Okay, that was a lie.

But still.

Dark, smoldering eyes. Perfect, porcelain skin (how he managed to go without zit or blemish was beyond me). A body clearly toned under his form fitting grey sweater and - _Lord_- did he have a sort of class about him that most guys these days completely lacked!

In short, I was reduced to a puddle in .2 seconds by the sheer appearance for the magnificent creature before. I was reduced to less when he opened his mouth and spoke with a voice so velvety it _had _to be illegal.

"You were the one who called me here, Little Brother. You said you needed my assistance for something." Not that I didn't want that miracle man looking at me, but why the heck was he giving me that curious gaze? It seemed he could read minds, for he continued to say, "excuse me, Miss?"

Yes, beautiful man?

"...Are you aware there's white residue all over your face?"

...

"_Holy shit_!" I couldn't run out of Sasuke's room fast enough.

* * *

**Kind of short, but I will make longer chapters and I can update this week since I never did last week (Spring Break failure). Hopefully I can update, anyway.**

**Apparently I'm unreliable when it comes to predicting if I'll update or not, though in my defense I was... preoccupied... last week. *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**JK, I was at home doing nothing but workin out and baby sitting some fools. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: April 23? Update? Can this be? I'm on time!**

**-edit-**

**JK it's May 16th. I'm late. Very late. Damn it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything... well. The fact that I'm starting the sentence with that should kind of clue you in, huh?**

* * *

.

.

.

Sleeping with Boys

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team Sakura**

Ino and I were walking along the courtyard's sidewalk. Partially because we did this every Saturday. But mostly because, after I'd yelled some very impolite words at Sasuke, I stormed out of our room and had no where else to go. I mean, once you storm out of a place, you really can't go back in for at least an hour. And, as I checked my watch, I realized it had only been fifteen minutes since.

Damn. Guess I couldn't get money to buy some snacks. To make matters even more depressing, my blonde companion wasn't thinking about snacks either. Instead, she was down talking the boys in 618, vehemently so. It was actually kind of scary watching the girl go off as she was, her blue eyes widening with hate and her hands clenching and un-clenching in tight fists. I made sure to sand a few feet away from her.

"I can't be-_lieve _those ass-clowns did that to you! They basically ruined any chance you could've had with Uchiha Itachi! In other words, they've deprived you of one of God's gifts to the female population! And no doubt he told all of his hot, older friends, which kind of means that you're off like ten different hot guys lists and considering the lack of attractive men at this school, _subtracting ten is a huge deal_!" I made a face at Ino because she was freaking screaming my ear off.

"Ino, seriously, chill out." Ino puckered her lips in that way she did whenever she disagreed with me.

"How can you not be mad, Sakura? They've basically ruined your chances of ever dating hot guys." Like pie in the face would really ruin that? I believed Uchiha Itachi was a little more mature than to write me off as un-date-able just because of a stupid prank. Not that I was all that into him in the first place, despite his being ridiculously attractive. But Ino was overreacting. I was pretty sure she was anyway...

"It's not that I'm not ticked off, Ino, I'm just... well, I'm concerned." Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Concerned? About what?"

"Well..." I had been doing incredibly rude pranks towards my roommates and they'd retaliated with just as much fire. If both parties continued on the prank war path, we could possibly ruin each others (social) lives. Not that I had much of social life to begin with. When I informed Ino of this, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Please, Sakura, don't be dramatic. Prank wars don't ever escalate to that level. They usually end in some kind of treaty where one side vastly gains and the other greatly loses." Comforting.

"And if I'm on the losing side?" Ino shrugged again, as if moving her shoulders up and down was the sole solution to solve all of my problems. Except, you know, they weren't. "How long has it been anyway?"

"Since what, you've shaved your back?"

"Ino-Pig, we're in public."

"What? It's a logical question." One I opted to ignore. Instead, I continued on my original train of thought.

"I was wondering how long it'd been since I'd left my room. I kind of want to go back. You know, get in bed and chill for a little bit?" Ino gawked at me. "What? Do I still have pie in my hair?"

"_No_." Okay, so what was the blonde's deal, I wanted to know. "You can't just go on back there all la-dee-da as if those boys haven't done the unthinkable!" And Ino thought _I _was being dramatic. Instead of arguing, though, I humored her.

"What should I do instead, oh great swami Ino?" The blonde raised a perfectly arched eyebrow my way as though I'd asked a completely stupid question.

"Think of a new prank. Duh."

"I didn't even think of the last one. How am I supposed to think of one that topped theirs?" Ino paused, remaining silent as we passed the little outdoor coffee kiosk our boarding school had. While Ino was thinking, I watched the students who were buying coffee, surveying them. I wondered which one of the girls looked desperate enough to make Sasuke a Sakura-hitting-pie. Maybe the redhead with the glasses...

"Why don't you just call up Gaara again?" I looked to Ino.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well for starters, he's hot." Because a guy's hotness was yet another solution to all of my problems. Ino was on quite a roll that day. Seeing my un-amused expression, Ino quickly continued. "He helped the first time, right? Maybe he can help again! Be you're little hot helper boy. Maybe the two of yous can smooch every now and again." Didn't sound too bad. Not even the smooching. Because Gaara was pretty good looking. But-

"Ino, this is a bad idea."

"Please. I thought of it. It's a brilliant idea."

"Well, you thought of it. That's exactly why it's a bad idea." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let them get away with ruining your chances with ten hot guys."

"Life isn't all about hot guys," I pointed out. To which Ino snickered and replied:

"Too bad high school is."

* * *

**Short, sweet, update. Yes.**


End file.
